


What Was Given And What Was Lost

by Platypus4ever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dimmond didn't die in Antipasto, Domestic Violence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hannibal and Will are dads, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive and Obsessive behavior, Slash (mild)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypus4ever/pseuds/Platypus4ever
Summary: The child Margot and Will conceived was put by Mason in a surrogate and did survive in Digestivo. Hannibal accepts to endorse Mason's death only if Margot give him the child and convinces Will to run away with him thanks to the baby's presence. Now a new life begin for the new family but nothing is simple with someone like Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda/gifts).



> This work is a gift for Matilda because she answered my challenge in 'Hell in One Man's Eyes' and made that video for me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F67jNF3_lBQ Basically it's a Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame) video with Will and Hannibal. Your vid was great, I hope you'll like this story!  
> I know I was a little long to start it but beggining a new story is always a little long. I hope you'll enjoy it! Tell me if there are mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> The basic prompt was suggested by Matilda, it wasn't my idea, I'm just doing the writing.

Hannibal Lecter had always been one to take what he wanted, no matter what stood between the object of his desire and himself and if you value your life, you wouldn’t try to be an obstacle. Maybe it was because his most loved one had been taken from him, he had been a boy at that time and he hadn’t been able to oppose himself when men took his Mischa, his beloved little sister and devoured her. Since then, he swore he wouldn’t let anyone take anything he loved away from him.

Right now, what he wanted was Will. He was in Muskrat Farm, where Mason had thought he could hold him prisoner, but Hannibal had more than one way out. The bargain he made with Margot and Alana was all very simple: he would endorse the responsibility of her brother’s death, he would also protect Will and help them obtain Mason’s seed. In exchange, they would free him and not reveal where he could have been. He knew she and Alana wouldn’t refuse, if his former student would have refused to bargain with a cannibal in the past, it seemed that she wouldn’t burden herself with such morals now. He had to admit he was quite proud of her for that, she had overpassed stupid morals, and she was ready to take care of Margot no matter what she had to do. A little like he was ready to take care of Will no matter what.

Things could have gone simply, he would have what was needed to get Will back, get Mason’s sperm and the women would have taken their revenge, but Alana said something that made him curious:

“Come on Margot, we have to check for this surrogate, she might deliver soon…”

“What surrogate?” Asked Hannibal.

“Mason said that he didn’t throw my…Eggs when he took those away. He found a surrogate and put the baby I first had with Will in her. Mason told me that she was to deliver very soon.”

“We still have to obtain Mason’s seed, just in case,” Alana added, to be sure Hannibal would help them.

“I’ll come with you, if we have to birth the baby, I can help.”

Though both women were quite wary, they didn’t refuse him. They did find the surrogate, however what they saw horrified them, even Hannibal. The surrogate wasn’t a woman as they thought but a sow. Hannibal knew that pigs and humans had a similar organism and recent searches showed that a sow could carry a human child with the proper care. But still, it was pretty grim, even for him, to see a pig carrying a human child. Opening the sow’s belly was easy, even getting the baby out.

The child was a little weak but cries were heard soon enough and Margot was delighted as she saw the baby in her arms, alive. Hannibal looked at the child and saw it was a girl. Then, he felt dizzy and his heart was gripped as he remembered very clearly one of his more ancient memories: himself as a little boy, looking at Mischa’s small form in her cradle. He remembered he couldn’t help but admire her and feel protective, he was still innocent back then, and he knew it was his duty to take care of the little girl, and he felt the love bloom in his each time she was looking at him. This tiny baby who was just starting to move her limbs while crying weakly was just like Mischa when she was born. Just like Mischa…A new kind of hope started to appear in him.

“I’ll add a new condition to our little bargain, Margot.”

The new mother looked at him questioningly.

“I proposed you many thing in exchange of my freedom. I will do all of this, but I also want this baby.”

Both women gasped in pure surprise and also in horror.

“What? What the hell are you going to do with a child?”

“Give her back to Will for a start. He is her father after all.”

“No, I’m not giving you my baby!”

“She is not what you need, Margot. Remember only a male heir can inherit.”

“I don’t care!” Margot yelled.

“You need your brother’s seed for a boy. You won’t have it, and I will never accept to endorse his murder if you don’t give her. You already freed me; I can go back on my word.”

Tears rolled on her cheeks and Alana never looked at him with so much spite.

“You want to use her to have Will?”

“I have to give you a good point on that. We can lose time to bargain, or go save Will. Time is passing, and I won’t budge.”

Margot hugged her child and looked at him with such eyes it almost made him feel guilty.

“You’ll get her to Will? You won’t keep her for yourself?”

“Yes, if he wants her, he’ll keep her. I have no doubts Will is going to love his child; He loved her before she was born, he told me that.”

Reluctantly, Margot handed him the baby, sobbing all along. Alana took her wife by the shoulders. Hannibal kept his words, and the baby. They obtained Mason’s seed and Hannibal left with an unconscious Will and the baby, helped by Chiyoh to carry them all back. Needless to say that his friend was quite stunned when she saw the child and Hannibal vaguely explained her that this was Will’s baby. More out of maternal instinct than anything, she took on herself to go and find the necessary for the small girl. Hannibal was grateful toward her for that, it gave him time to rest even if he didn’t sleep a lot, because he watched the baby for a good part of the night. The dogs weren’t here, Will got them into a refuge when he started his chase for Hannibal, he had to admit the house was a little too quiet without them, but he enjoyed the silence in such a moment.

Chiyoh left in the morning, and while he was alone, Hannibal decided of a name for the little girl. He was pretty sure he could make Will accept it. The sun was slowly rising, with the snow, everything looked dull even if the whiteness made everything very clear. He went outside and looked at the snow, and listened to the silence. It was soothing, and he liked this view. It seemed like the world was a fresh canvas for him to paint a new beginning on it, and now he had those who could bring the perfect colors into it.

He smiled again, and went back inside. Will was waking up already, looking quite tired and a little confused. However this confusion didn’t last, obviously seeing Hannibal around was enough to answer whatever question he had in mind. However, Hannibal bet he was probably not prepared for what he had in store. Will sat on the bed and the doctor took a chair next to the bed. Like a patient on a couch and his psychiatrist.

“This is probably one of the best moment we got since long to truly speak,” Hannibal started.

“I guess Mason is dead?”

“A mad dog was put down. Mason tried to take away our future from us, but here it is lying right before us.”

“Whatever possibility there was between us, it’s broken. Just like your teacup, and it’s not going to repair itself.”

“It can, in your mind. You and I shares some rooms in our memory palace. We were victorious last night.”

“There is no victory when it comes to you and me. The more I pursue you, the more I loose. Running away with you would only exhaust me. I don’t have your appetite, Hannibal. I can’t live with you.”

“Maybe we can’t share that. But there is something which could make us create something new. I said future was lying right before us, and it’s true, not only for the two of us. One teacup is going to repair itself.”

What the hell was Hannibal talking about? The man left the room only to come back with something in his arms and sat back in his chair. When Will saw the little bundle in Hannibal’s arms, his jaw dropped. Who was this child? He didn’t know if he liked the idea of seeing a baby with the cannibal.

“Hannibal…”

“I found her in Muskrat Farm, apparently Mason didn’t take everything away from you and his sister.”

Realization hit Will, but it was impossible, it just couldn’t be…Hannibal put the baby on the bed at Will’s feet, letting the new father understand what was going on.

“You said…Margot said…”

“We both thought your child was dead, we both genuinely did.”

He explained Will everything Mason did and Graham felt only sicker. Everything in his life was so wrong…Yet one other glance at the child, this innocent little thing who was still a human being and apparently his child, and he felt like finally something was right. He looked at the baby more closely.

“It’s a girl,” Hannibal said. “Mina is her name.”

Mina…

“I bet you’re the one who named her like that.”

Hannibal didn’t answer anything, it was useless anyway because Will knew the answer.

“Isn’t it almost funny?” Will muttered. “Mason was scared of the son Margot would have, everyone thought it would be a boy…Yet here she is.”

The baby moved slightly and started to moan while waking up. Immediately, Will picked her up and tucked her very carefully in his arms. The baby moved and opened her eyes, to look at her father for the very first time. She had blue eyes just like him. He smiled, in spite of the whole sickness of this all, he smiled because what he was starting to feel for Mina right now was probably the sanest thing he ever felt in his life.

“Hi…Hello, Mina.”

She just grunted slightly her tiny fingers grasping the air before will put his hand on hers. She took one of his fingers and Will kissed her forehead. She looked around her, not crying but intrigued at everything. She was just born, it was her first look at everything. He looked up at Hannibal.

“Margot knows?”

“Yes. She reluctantly agreed to give her to me, but she had no choice, if she wanted me to endorse Mason’s death. She killed him and she will be able to live free of suspicions. She will also have her heir, thanks to Mason’s seed.”

He told him everything which happened and Will huffed spitefully.

“You ‘bought’ a child by blackmailing her mother…”

“Only to bring her back to her real father. Think about it Will, Margot and Alana would have kept her and you saw both of them, you saw Muskrat Farm, do you really want your child to grow up there?”

Will hated how the man could always find a weak spot in him, but it was true. Such an environment would still have Mason’s shadow over it, there was something poisonous about that place, like some rotten meat wrapped in golden paper. It could look beautiful, but it was poisonous. Looking down at Mina, he realized he didn’t want her to grow up in such a place indeed, and even Margot and Alana…They weren’t really bad people and the Alana he knew before all this mess would have probably been a great mother, but now…They were both haunted, full of scars, they wouldn’t be better parents than him.

“You might be right, but I guess you didn’t take her just to give her to me.”

“There are new possibilities for us, Will. You can choose to raise this child alone, always embarrassed by the questions people will ask. And believe me, questions will be asked after such events.”

It was true, Will knew vultures like Lounds would come after him, and the FBI as well. Hannibal went on:

“You can stay alone and struggle not only with that but also with yourself, with buried desires that will come out of you one day or another. How will this child handle it?”

“Or?”

“Or you can come with me. It was hard to control myself when you weren’t here, and I’m pretty sure the emptiness you felt was equally painful. Are you sure this child can refill it alone? Are you really about to give her such a responsibility?”

Will only smirked bitterly. True, all true…Damn Hannibal.

“Let’s say I do it, let’s say I run away with you, as I wish to. What will you do with that little girl? Will she eat human meat at every meal? Will you teach her how to cut out a human body in the most efficient way?”

“No. I don’t intend to make your daughter a killer, I don’t want her to be a cannibal. She’ll never eat human meat, as long as you don’t wish it, she’ll never know about what we did.”

“Secrets and skeletons in the closet. Perfect indeed."

“Perfection is impossible in a family. But at least she will have a family.”

He sat next to Will but backed away a little when he saw Graham tense and grip the child a little tighter. He hated it, but he knew he would have to let Will see him and know him. It was hard, Graham had betrayed him in the past, even after he opened up to him and let him see his true personality.

“You know about my sister, Mischa. I wish she could have grew up innocent, untouched. When I got Abigail, it was too late for her but I was already happy to have her. But Mina here…She is all innocent, just like Mischa was. I would never have turned my sister into a murderer, I would have never done anything to soil her. I will never do it to Mina either. Will, she could be our daughter, and I swear you she’ll be protected.”

Maybe it was the way he spoke those words rather than the words which convinced Will. He knew Hannibal was manipulative, that he could be a monster, dangerous and unpredictable often. But right now, Will could see his most human side and it was way harder to keep his resolve. He couldn’t deny he had wished to run away with that monster, to feel free for the first time, not having to hide what he truly was. He looked down at his daughter. He would have to hide this side of him from her in every case but if Hannibal was really sincere, then maybe e would be able to help him. Through their session, Will had felt anchored to reality. Maybe it was all that mattered.

The baby gave out a slight grunt, moving her very tiny fingers again, and Will felt that indeed, his daughter’s safety and well-being was all that mattered, even if it meant he would have to accept Hannibal’s demons. As long as they didn’t reach Mina, he would accept it all.

“Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Enjoy this chapter, I hope you'll like it. I still didn't have any comment from Matilda, given that this fic was written for you, i hope you like it.

The last call Will made with his phone before throwing it away was to Margot. He was holding Mina in his arm, she just had a bottle and she had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure about what to feel toward Margot and Alana, they gave this baby to Hannibal, on the other hand, the man cornered them to do so and Hannibal was…Hannibal. If someone could force you to do such a thing, it was him, and Margot was fragile, just like Alana, even if they both tried to act strong, they were wounded, just like him. After all, he accepted to stay with him.

“Hello?”

“Margot? It’s Will.”

“Will! Have you seen Hannibal, have you…”

“Yes, I’m with the baby.”

“Is she alright?”

“Yes, she is, don’t worry. I’m holding her right now, she is in perfect health.”

“Thank Lord, I couldn’t sleep at all that night. Thank you, Will.”

He put the baby in her cradle, in order to have more freedom of move.

“Jack will be there soon enough, I’ll have to leave.”

“You’re leaving with Hannibal, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Promise me something: if he starts to do anything wrong to her, do what’s needed to protect her.”

“I promise.”

He heard a shaky sigh and felt sad for Margot but also for Mina. She wouldn’t get to know her mother.

“How did you name her?”

“Mina, her name is Mina.”

“Good…It’s a pretty name.”

 _Oh Margot, you don’t know Hannibal named her in such a way, nor why_.

“I have to hung down, I have a lot to do. I’ll keep you updated.”

“…Okay…Take care, of her and yourself.”

The conversation ended with that. He wouldn’t have been able to be cruel enough to leave Margot unaware of their child’s fate, after all even if she lied to him, he was glad today that she gave him a child, he loved this little girl already. She had his eyes and her hairs were dark, not as much as his but they were. Just looking at the way she moved her tiny limbs was making him feel alive again, a new energy was coursing through his veins, but a softer, saner one than what he felt when he chased Hannibal or any other criminal. He was so relieved she was alive…

“I believed you dead, little girl…I was pretty sure you were. But here you are, well alive and this time, no one is taking you away from me…I won’t allow it, you’re safe with me, little girl.”

She emitted a small moan and yawned. Will hadn’t noticed Hannibal observing them from the door frame. The cannibal was feeling happier than he had ever felt since a long time, he was expecting Will to love the child, and he had good hopes about him accepting to stay with him as well. Yet, seeing all of this become true was no less touching, seeing the man he loved with their new child, their new little Mischa/Mina was making him feel complete. He swore to himself he wouldn’t renounce to that.

He advanced toward Will, they had packed already, they would leave very soon but now it was time to decide of their new destination. He sat at his side and Will looked at him, as if he waited for him to speak.

“Where do you wanna go? We can’t return in Italia, though it pains me.”

“Indeed…Maybe Scotland. I always wanted to see this country. Or maybe Spain.”

“Spain would be nice. Can you speak Spanish?”

“Yes, not fluently but I should be okay.”

“Spain then.”

 

**O o O**

A month after Will and Hannibal’s kidnapping by Mason Verger, Jack Crawford was removing every stone possible in America to find Hannibal Lecter and know what happened to Will Graham. Since he had lost his wife, finding the criminal had been something to hold on for Jack, so having him on the loose again was making things worse than ever, especially since Graham disappeared with him. Theories were made, suspicions were raised, but no answer appeared.

Mason Verger had been killed by Hannibal, something which was no surprise for Jack, if anything he was glad of it. He was even happier that at least Alana and Margot escaped from the massacre by locking themselves in a panic room (at least that’s what they said, but Jack had no reason to doubt them). However, Will Graham had disappeared as well as Hannibal and Crawford wasn’t sure what to believe. Had Will been one of Hannibal’s latest victims, or was he now running away with him?

There was another possibility, not really believable but not completely impossible either: Will had run away on his own only to escape Hannibal and didn’t want anyone to know where he was. Jack preferred that idea, he liked to imagine Will somewhere safe, far from the FBI and Hannibal, starting a new life again. Maybe he had adopted new dogs, the ones he previously owned had been all adopted by Alana and Margot, something Jack was thankful for. Maybe it was because they lost Beverly Katz in a gruesome manner, but imagining Will dead was even worse to Jack than any other possibility. Maybe Will killed Hannibal before running away? That would be probably the best case scenario.

No murder had been committed that could make the FBI think that Hannibal was still in activity, yet the man knew how to be patient. Maybe he also changed his ways of killing to avoid being searched for? Whatever, Jack seriously considered retiring after everything that happened. Maybe it would be for the best, after all this mess he felt broken. He should have killed Hannibal when he had an occasion to do it. Alana Bloom wouldn’t work for the FBI anymore, she was getting inseminated with mason Verger’s seed to give her and Margot an heir, and she told Jack she would never work with the FBI again. She was scarred by what happened, but at least she seemed genuinely happy with Margot ad if they had a child maybe they would truly get a new start. Seeing Alana leave everything behind was making him want to do the same, sincerely.

Yet he felt like it would be a cowardly thing to do after all the mess that happened, leaving it to another to pick up the broken pieces would be just awful. More importantly, it would be an awful thing to do that to Will Graham. He had come and taken the man away from his normal life, and while it helped at first, in the end it only destroyed him therefor Jack felt he didn’t have the right to know peace before fixing up what had been done. He had to find what happened to Graham, and take down the monster who messed him up. No, he couldn’t leave, he had to repair what he had done, he would find Hannibal or at least insure that the search for him never stopped and maybe with some luck, he would learn good news about Will Graham, the man who should never have left his peaceful life.

 

**O o O**

A month after Will decided to join Hannibal, the two had finally started their new life with Mina and quite surprisingly enough, Will was really happy not only because of his daughter but because of Hannibal as well. Yet things had been hard in the beginning.

They didn’t go to Spain directly, first they crossed the border to South America, to have the FBI and the police lose their tracks, and they got new identity papers for them and Mina. Travelling with a baby was definitely not easy, especially such a small one. That’s why after days and days of running, days of exhaustion during which Hannibal kept calmer than ever, Will was relieved to finally reach Spain.

The atmosphere between the two had often be uncomfortable, though Will had decided to accept to live with Hannibal and eventually try to explore his darker nature, it wasn’t easy to forget everything they had been through, every efforts he had put in finding him, even if the end, he was relieved to be with him. Running away with him to let his darkest need and impulse go free instead of conforming to what society awaited of him was like a rebirth, but rebirthing wasn’t necessarily painless.

They didn’t have any contact in the very first days, barely touching each other, not acting like lovers at all. In fact they hadn’t even agreed to be lovers, just to be Mina’s fathers. It came quite slowly, they shared their first kiss in the car (a car they stole from some poor soul who ended dead in a river) when Mina was asleep and that they took a stop to rest because Will was growing sleepy and couldn’t drive anymore. Hannibal had drawn him against his shoulder and Will hadn’t recoiled. No one had witnessed this, and the intimacy of it made it sweeter than Will would have thought.

Graham never went in Europe, except for the time he chased Hannibal and it wasn’t a real travel, he was hunting not visiting a country. So when they reached Spain, it was actually good to discover a new place, a new culture. Though he wished his daughter had grown up in America, he felt this country will be good as well. The little girl was in really good health, which was a big luck considering in what condition she was birthed, but now both Hannibal and Will were giving her all attention possible.

One morning, Will was preparing himself to get some groceries, he had a part-time job as a security guard while Hannibal was a new teacher in History of Art. Yet today, he wouldn’t work, he would just take care of some chores and of his daughter. His daughter was sitting in her high chair, she just finished her bottle of milk and was playing with a small plush.

“Don’t forget to get milk,” Hannibal said while preparing his own stuff for work. “Not only for Mina but for us as well.”

“I have a list, don’t worry.”

“Good. I decided to try a new recipe for this evening.”

“Should I ask ‘what’ or ‘who’?”

“Let me surprise you.”

A small amused smile reached Will’s lips, he had his answer, he knew one of Hannibal’s students was being very annoying recently.

“Don’t leave any hint and no body parts. Or if you leave the body, do it in a non-artistic way. It’s way too soon.”

“I’m missing it…It’s really for both of you that I’m willing to do this,” he murmured to Mina, leaning toward her little face.

The baby gave him one of her awkward clumsy shape of a smile. She was just starting to smile, and both her father loved it each time her little mouth was twitching to show her happiness. At least one thing Will could be sure about was that Hannibal wouldn’t hurt Mina, he loved the little girl as much as him, in fact even after a month, Graham was still surprised at times by the way Hannibal was acting, he who was usually aloof and classy, he would never have imagined him changing a diaper (although he would gladly let Will do it), or nursing a baby in general, yet here it was happening.  

They settled in the city of Murcia, a beautiful city, Will had to admit Hannibal definitely had taste when it came to that. He was a little disappointed not to be near the sea, but nothing could be perfect, anyway they would maybe move in the future. He knew he wasn’t the only one disappointed, Hannibal wished he could have gone back to Florence, sadly for him Italy was out of question for now. Will didn’t consider it as a bad thing; Florence wasn’t really full of happy memories for him.

Once Hannibal was gone, Will took his daughter in his arms and put her in the baby sling, it was easier to carry her like this, even if he felt quite awkward with it at times. They were here since two weeks only, but Will was starting to know the streets around quite well, and knew where the stores were. Mina wriggled slightly, looking at everything around.

“It’s sunny today, we’ll go in the park, so you can get some fresh air.”

“Oh she is so cute!”

He turned to see a young woman looking at both him and Mina. He smiled to her, quite awkward, that was one effect of the baby sling, it attracted women, something which made him quite uneasy and though Hannibal would laugh each time, he would also lean closer, as if he wanted to show Will was his. He walked away, still thinking of his plans for the day. He would take Mina to the park once she was done sleeping, and before that take care of some other chores in the house.

His day went quite peacefully, although taking care of a baby wasn’t easy, he did the groceries, the chores, took her to the park and when Hannibal was back home, he was reading some news online, he liked to know what was happening in Baltimore even if he didn’t live here anymore. He smiled at his companion, although he had been glad to spend some time alone with his daughter, he was happy to see Hannibal back home.

“Hey, how has it been?”

“Pretty fine, except that what I intended to be our dinner wasn’t in class today.”

Will’s face twitched slightly. Go be honest, he thought he would gladly kill as well as Hannibal and he killed two people with him. Yet, since he had Mina, something changed in him, he still wished to be with Hannibal, he was still fascinated by the minds of serial killers, but the appetite he could have got to kill was very weak. After Hannibal, he had started to forget his empathy for the victims, but now it was back. It was as if giving life had reminded him of some essential thing. But Hannibal was still Hannibal, and he couldn’t deny him his urges.

“Another time. Though you should leave him. One of your students is still too close to you.”

“I’ll think of it.”

Hannibal went in Mina’s room, he liked to see her sleep. Will stood up and followed him, he also like to look at her when she was asleep. He approached the door, careful to be silent in order to avoid waking up the baby, and saw Hannibal leaning over her cradle. The cannibal had his back to him, and obviously he didn’t hear him, or didn’t pay attention. It was nice once again to see Hannibal as a dad…

“My little Mischa…”

Will’s gut twisted slightly an d his smile faded. Did his ear trick him? A bad feeling went through his mind as he felt pretty sure that he heard perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating since so long, I had some issues in my life which needed to be sorted out. Now things got better and I think I'll be able to update in a regular way again. Matilda, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Time passed, Mina was now six month and Will was more and more worried, not about his daughter, but about Hannibal. The first times when Hannibal had been possessive, he didn't like it when he was talking to someone for too long, he didn't want to bring people home except if it meant killing them at the end of a dinner. Overall, he didn't like Will to see other people. And the strangest was that it was the same with Mina. Whenever they would bring her to the park, he could notice Hannibal was being very protective, keeping a close eye on people around. Whenever some mothers and occasionally fathers of other babies would discuss with them, Hannibal would put on a polite face, but look at them as if they were potential enemies. People couldn't see it, but Will did.

 

Will had reassured himself, trying to put the on the fact they went through a lot of stress after Mason's kidnapping and their run toward Spain. A possessive behaviour could be justified, Hannibal didn't want to lose those for whom he fought for; it would probably disappear soon. Yet as time passed Will had to admit one thing : it wasn't getting better, it was maybe even worsening.

 

Some times ago, he had meet two people who were his friends: Lupe Vitez and Anthony Dimmond. He had met Lupe in the park, she was often coming her with her son who was the same age as Mina, and they would often sit together while watching their children play. Hannibal would always be polite toward her, yet Graham knew that he didn't like her that much. He found her to be too average, she wasn't a really cultivated person, she would often speak of unimportant things, and it bored the psychiatrist. He had forbad Lecter to hurt her in any way, arguing that Mina liked her son and that he wouldn't forgive him. Even if she was quite plain and average, Will liked to speak with Lupe, she was quite funny and joyful, and even though she wasn't full of knowledge, she had some wiseness and cleverness which Hannibal couldn't see. The dislike Lecter felt toward Lupe was nothing however in comparison to the spite he felt for Anthony Dimmond

 

Will had found a better job as a librarian, and that's how he had meet this man who was a teacher and who would often come in the library to work and read. Will wasn't used to befriend people at the library, he wouldn't speak much to his colleagues, but he liked Dimmond for his direct yet not intrusive approach. It was true that at first, Anthony had tried to hit on him, yet once Will explained he was with someone already, the teacher hadn't insisted and simply proposed him to take a drink as friends. Maybe it was because he didn't want to go home directly that day, but Graham accepted and found out that he enjoyed Dimmond's company. When Will had told Hannibal about him, he had seen the cannibal's eyes narrowing and his stance straighten and that's when Will decided it was better not introduce Anthony to Hannibal.

 

Yet Anhony and Lupe weren't the only problem. Recently, something in Hannibal's behavior was making him worry:

 

“You called her Mischa again.”

 

Hannibal turned to Will, they had a gooddinner and they were now discussing peacefully in the living room. Or at least that's what Hannibal hoped for.

 

“It does bother you greatly I see.”

 

“She is not Mischa, Hannibal. While I can understand that you chose a close name in hommage to your sister, you can't make her live in Mischa's shadow.”

 

Will knew he was trading in dangerous waters, Mischa was Hannibal's weakness, but she was also a motive of anger.

 

“I simply associate her to my sister, but I'm not loosing reality, I know who she is and who she is not.”

 

“You know how dangerous that association can be. Calling her Mischa show it is starting to grow to a dangerous level.”

 

“You're overreacting I think.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“This strangely reminds me of another argument we had, about Anthony Dimmond.”

 

“This had nothing to do with what I'm talking about.”

 

“Really? I told you I didn't want you to befriend him, you told me I was overreacting. Remember? Now I'm the one telling you that you're overreacting.”

 

“And you were overreacting indeed, Anthony is a friend and that's all.”

 

“He wants more of you.”

 

“Hannibal, I don't want anyhting like this of him, it's just a friend. And he knows I'm with you, he didn't try anything. Plus he got a girldfriend recently and he loves her too much to cheat. After everything we went through, you really imagine I would throw all that away for an affair? Don't you trust me a little?”

 

Hannibal sighed, it was true he wished to trust Will, but he couldn't help it.

 

“I know we are linked, that doesn't supress any form of temptation. Don't you still wish to kill me at times?”

 

At his surprise, Will shook his head.

 

“I didn't kill anyone since we started this new life, haven't you noticed?”

 

“I know, you told me you didn't feel that kind of appetite since we got Mina. But it doesn't mean it applies to me, there had been painful experiences between us. Do you really think killing me would be the same as killing a stranger?”

 

Will hesitated about that. It was true that at times, he felt still angry at Hannibal, and he had many reasons to be. Yet, the more it went, the less he wanted to kill. It hadn't disappeared completely, it was still lurking, but it wasn't as powerful as it used to be, having a child made him feel better, far from the people he once tracked. The prospect of a life with Hannibal was also making him feel better?

 

“No, it wouldn't be the same. But overall, I don't want to kill you or kill with you. What I want with you is someone who understands me, someone from who I don't have to hide anything. But killing...”

 

Hannibal's face twitched a little. He had rejoiced at the idea of killing with Will, but except for a very few murders on the road while they were running away, he didn't get anything. Will had killed to protect them, to protect his new life with Hannibal and with his daughter. It was murders of necessity, it wasn't for the art of it.

 

“You still feel restrained I see.”

 

“No, I just don't feel this appetite anymore. I did once, but having you; having someone from who I don't have to hide...It makes me happy. Can't you feel that happiness? Isn't it enough for you? Must you endanger our lives by killing?”

 

“I won't get caught.”

 

“You did once.”

 

“I was caught by you. You're the only one who can do that, now that we are bonded, I can be free again. You don't want to kill, but me killing you doesn't bother you. Does that really make you an innocent?”

 

“I don't pretend to be innocent, I just...Want to let that behind.”

 

“I don't.”

 

Hannibal stood up and went to him to kiss him. Will didn't recoiled but didn't respond really eagerly. Instead, Lecter trailed kisses over his neck, knowing perfectly that Will enjoyed this. It made him relax indeed, the tension in his body lessening. Graham let Lecter lead him toward their bedroom, and once they closed the door to made sure Mina wouldn't hear them, they started to take off their clothes. They both perfectly knew that their problems were far from over, but they were having a truce right now.

 

“I want you, Will...”

 

“Then come and get me.”

 

Hannibal grinned and bit the crook of his neck, while Will passed his hand through his hair. With a push, Lecter made Will lie down, got on top of him and embraced him tightly. He bit nipped his chest, he loved to do that and he loved that Will accepted it even though he knew what he was. Sometimes it was almost hard to resist tasting a bit of Will's flesh...He had already tasted his blood at times when they had played rougher than usual. He wanted this again tonight.

 

“I want to play rough, Will.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Graham's nail dug into his back's skin and ripped it off slightly, making Hannibal shiver ecstatically. He bit Will's lip enough to draw some blood and tasted it while kissing him again. Lecter allowed Will to take him first, and when his turn came, he embraced his lover tightly again. He moved passionately, wanting to feel that Will was his.

 

“You're mine, you're mine only...You can't belong to anyone else...You're. Mine...”

 

Oonce they were done, Will laid in bed while Hannibal was falling asleep, wondering if those words were romantic or a bad omen. He woke up and went to Mina to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, probably not having any idea of what was happening around her. If only she could remain as such...He had called Margot recently, to give her some news about their. He had learned that Alana was pregnant. Good for them, they both deserved it, especially Margot. She had already lost a child because of Hannibal and of her brother, it was time for her to have what she longed for. He just hoped that she and Alana were doing better than he and Hannibal. Sex was still really enjoyable, because they still had love for each other, yet he feared love wouldn't be able to get the best of Hannibal's bad sides.

 

The next day, he saw Dimmond again at the library. He remembered Hannibal's words, but pushed those aside. He wouldn't isolate himself from everyone just because Hannibal was jealous, especially not now that he actually wanted some friends.

 

“Hey, how do you do?” Will asked. 

 

“Pretty well, some students are quite annoying, but that's the downside of teaching. One of them yesterday tried to make a stupid debate out of something I said.”

 

Will smiled, Anthony was a teacher in literature un another university than the one Hannibal worked in. He listened while picking up some books while Anthony told him how picky and annoying some students could be.

 

“I mean, it's okay when they start to debate and question what I said, but here it really had nothing to do with what we were studying.”

 

“He was probably trying to be noticed. Some people tried to find any occasions, even bad ones, in order to be noticed.”

 

“Yeah I know. You probably didn't bother your teachers much.”

 

Will had a slight grin.

 

“No, indeed, the less they would talk to me the better I was.”

 

“I imagine...Do you want to have a drink after your work? I'll probably study here until it closes.”

 

“Yeah, but I can't stay for long, I have to go back to my daughter.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“She's fine, except that her first teeth are growing and it's quite painful for her.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry for you, no wonder you look tired.”

 

“Yeah...I'll go back to work, we'll see each other when we're done.”

 

Anthony nodded and they parted. It was only after work that they discussed again, and Dimmond could feel something was bothering Will.

 

“Well, it's Hannibal.”

 

“You still haven't introduced me to him.”

 

“No. He is...Someone quite possessive.”

 

“Is he jealous of me? You're a friend, Will, you made it clear, plus I have someone.”

 

“I know, I told him that, but...Things weren't always easy for us, some people gave us problems. I guess it could come from that.”

 

“Yet now it's him who put problems into your relationships.”

 

This left Will thoughtful. Maybe it was what linked him and Hannibal in the first place: enemies to fight. He didn't care about having enemies, he knew he and Hannibal could overthrew many opponents and he would feel thrilled while doing so. But Mina would be in the middle then, and he didn't want this for his daughter, because even if they managed to protect her it would be hell. They would have to move away everytime, she wouldn't be able to settle and have a peaceful, stable life...Just like him when he was the kid. But more of all, she would see the world as a horrible place if she spent all her childhood seeing her fathers running and fighting. He didn't want that.

 

“I'm sorry,” Anthony, said, “I didn't want to make you feel bad...”

 

“No, it's okay.”

 

“I can't ignore the problem. My daughter is in the middle after all. I don't want him to be possessive with her.”

 

“Being possessive toward you isn't better. I don't say every relationships should be perfect, Sandra and I are already having arguments. But even if you're not into an abusive relationship you could be into a smothering one.”

 

“That would be a good word to define it.”

 

Indeed Hannibal wasn't being abusive, and Will knew how a victim of abuse should feel like and that's not how he felt. Yet something wad wrong indeed. He didn't tell him about Hannibal calling Mina like his sister, that was too intimate.

 

“I'll talk to him again. But I'm not the only one having some troubles apparently. You said you got arguments?”

 

“Yeah, nothing much, but you know...”

 

And he started to explain him what happened. This kind of conversation usually annoyed Will and this time wasnt very different, but he owed Dimmond an attentive ear. Plus he cared about his friend, he wished his relationship could work. He had met Sandra twice only, and they shared a good chemistry.

 

When he got home, he felt better thanks to the talk he got with Anthony. Hannibal was still not home, he paid the babysitter and took is baby in his arms. Mina clutched him, and he took time to cuddle with her before giving her a bath. She splashed him a little by waving her arms around, and she giggled slightly while smiling whenever he received drops of water. It was while Mina was being bathed that Hannibal got home. He told Will he got special meat for dinner, a man who really annoyed him in a store.

 

Usually, Will would just huff and not bother about it, he would even taste the meat. Yet tonight he felt no appetite. He knew he had to speak to Hannibal. It wasn't the first time they would talk about something difficult, so why was he feeling like he had been punched in the guts? This evening wouldn't be fun, he could feel it. Yet everything would wait once Mina would be in her cradle, he wouldn't put her in the middle of their conflict.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Lupe, you'll see her in the next chapter and I reassure you, she isn't here to create some love triangle or anything between Hannibal and Will. I hate love triangles. Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to review!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave comments!


End file.
